The liquid crystal of liquid crystal display devices is driven by alternating current in order to suppress degradation of the liquid crystal. A 50% time ratio (50% duty ratio) is preferable for the period in which the driving voltage is positive and the period in which the driving voltage is negative, respectively. As such, the polarity of the voltage driving the liquid crystal is inverted on a constant cycle. However, inverting the polarity of the driving voltage while the image data to be displayed on the liquid crystal is being updated may result in it being impossible to normally update the image data. To solve this problem, techniques have been developed to ensure that the image data update timing and the driving voltage polarity inversion timing do not temporally overlap. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5450784 describes a liquid crystal display device in which, when there is a possibility that an image data update and a driving voltage polarity inversion will temporally overlap, these operations are prevented from temporally overlapping by performing the image data update after the driving voltage polarity inversion.
With the liquid crystal display device described in Japanese Patent No. 5450784, when there is a possibility that the image data update and the driving voltage polarity inversion will temporally overlap, the start of the image data update is delayed such that the image data update starts after the driving voltage polarity inversion. However, with such a configuration, in cases where an image data update occurs both before and after the timing of the driving voltage polarity inversion, the image data update occurring before the polarity inversion will be shifted to after the polarity inversion. Consequently, the image data update will be continuously performed twice, without interval, after the polarity inversion. Thus, while these two pieces of image data were originally intended to be displayed at a constant time interval, the first image data is displayed only for a moment and then the next image data is displayed, thereby resulting in an unnatural display.